El usurpador
by Asuet
Summary: Wolfram es obligado a comprometerse con el nuevo rey que ha tomado el trono despues de que su madre huyera, pero el no esta dispuesto a rendirse a ese intruso que ha puesto su mundo del reves. Un AU con nuestros personajes favoritos.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui os dejo una historia inspirada en un fic ingles.

Como siempre Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, Etc. Etc. Etc.

* * *

><p>Todo se había convertido en un caos, estaban a merced de un Maou, criado por humanos, peor aun tenía sangre humana manchando su estirpe. Había llegado hacia solo cuatro días en una visita según el a sus tierras ancestrales y sin darse cuenta de nada había dado un golpe de estado reclamando el trono, la mitad de los 10 nobles le habian apoyado y su propia madre se habia fugado sin ninguna explicacion. Pero claro aun teniendo derecho a reclamar el trono la Maou tenía también hijos para tomar las riendas del pais, lo que no entendian era como el usurpador contaba con el apoyo del templo que hizo que el resto de nobles lo aceptaran y el golpe final llego cuando le tomo como su prometido.<p>

- Eres un estúpido.- dijo su tío Stofel.- Ibas a ser el consorte real y en lugar de estar agradecido tú te escapas.

-…- silencio por su parte.

- Y además tu hermano Gwendal, del último de que me esperaba algo así, se opone al punto de ayudarte a fugarte.- continuo.- Habéis cavado vuestra propia tumba.- dijo.- Y tu hermano ya tiene un pie en ella.

Apreto las mandíbulas con fuerza, Gwendal había luchado contra los guardias intentando darle tiempo para huir siendo malherido en la reyerta y él se negó a abandonarlo, cuando el nuevo Maou les alcanzo y capturo no dejo que atendieran las heridas, solo vendarlas, en castigo por haber intentado quitarle algo que según él le pertenecía.

- Sin ayuda es de seguro que morirá durante la noche, lo que no entiendo es porque lo han llevado a su habitación y no a las mazmorras.- Dijo Stofel.

- Tío, sal de aquí ahora.- pidió Wolfram.

- Tú no puedes darme órdenes, mocoso.- dijo el hombre.

- Pero te puedo freír y eso me haría muy feliz.- amenazo formando una bola de fuego en sus manos.

Stofel callo y salió de la habitación encontrándose con su otro sobrino Conrad.

- Haber si tú puedes poner algo de sensatez en ese cabeza dura.- le dijo marcándose.

Conrad entro en la habitación y miro a su pequeño hermano, este ni se dignó a reconocer que estaba allí, suspiro ya no podía cambiar la impresión que tenían de el pero aun intentaría hacer todo lo que pudiera por ellos, había estado lejos viajando después de la guerra y había tomado una conciencia más abierta respecto a los humanos y los mazoku, al iniciarse todo sopeso todo y decidió que debía de dar una oportunidad al nuevo Maou. Claro que no le gustaba como eran tratados sus hermanos pero también ellos se habían opuesto abiertamente a él sin darle ninguna oportunidad. Y el asunto del compromiso eso si le había desagradado, todo el asunto era política pero a la vez con su hermano casado con el Maou estaría protegido ahora que su madre no era la reina.

Allí estaba el traidor, una vil rata con sangre humana en sus venas y tan poco confiable como suponía desde el principio. Nada más empezar todo se había puesto del lado del usurpador dejando de lado a su familia. Le podía ver la cara por el espejo estaba triste aunque no sabía de qué, ahora él estaba por encima su sangre humana le acercaba al rey.

- Wolfram, debes disculparte con el maou.- dijo Conrad.- Es por tu propio bien.

- Nunca agachare la cabeza ante un mestizo usurpador.- respondió este.

- Tiene derecho al trono, el templo lo ha reconocido, nuestra madre se ha ido.- detallo Conrad.- No es un usurpador, dale una oportunidad.

- No.- se negó.

- No quiero perderte a ti también.- dijo conrad, asustándolo.

- Gwendal, ¿esta…?

- Sigue con vida, pero sin atención médica no creo que sobreviva.

- Tú vas a seguir a un rey que no muestra compasión por un herido.- dijo Wolfram.

- Por eso ve con el rey, discúlpate, pídele que ayuden a nuestro hermano.

- Así que es por eso que no permite que le atiendan, para doblegarnos.- entendió el.- No, dile a ese rey tuyo que como mi hermano llegue a morir nada excepto mi muerte le salvara de que le mate.

Conrad salió de la habitación con el no conseguiría nada, pero no dejaría morir a sus hermanos por mucho que lo odiaran ahora, él los quería, camino hasta la enfermaría y llamo. Gisela salió con su bolsa de medicinas y se encaminaron a los pasillos interiores, asegurándose que estaban desiertos accedieron a los pasajes ocultos y se dirigieron hasta le habitación de Gwendal. Al llegar abrieron cautelosamente la puerta y Conrad se encontró en frente de lo último que se esperaba. El Maou Yuuri estaba sentado en la cama aplicando su majutsu de curación en su hermano.

- Siento que te hayan herido así.- dijo con pesar.- Tu solo defendías a tu hermano de un tirano y ese maldito asesino aprovecho para intentar matarte.

Desde donde estaban ellos podían ver que Gwendal tenía mejor aspecto, estaba pálido pero su respiración era normal y no parecía sentir dolor.

- Una lealtad como la tuya, como me gustaría sentirla hacia mí también.- dijo el rey.- Ojala hubiera podido hacer las cosas diferentes, pero no había tiempo.- exclamo no muy fuerte.- Ese cabrón no dejo tiempo para nada.

Conrad y Gisela no salían de su asombro, parecía que habían pasado muchas más cosas de las que pensaban, el castaño recordó que Yorak había informado de unos movimientos extraños para después desaparecer hacía ya casi dos meses. Se temía que su compañero hubiera sido descubierto y esta vez ni toda su habilidad le había salvado.

- Bien con esto, saldrás a delante tu solo ya.- dijo Yuuri levantándose, una vez de pie se tambaleo pero se mantuvo derecho, se acercó a la mesa y lleno un vaso con agua que de alguna manera consiguió que se lo tomara.- Mañana te traerán el desayuno como ordene y todos verán que conseguirte recuperarte, entonces yo como prometí, solo recibireis el castigo mas leve tu y tu hermano.

El Maou estaba sonriendo, aun exhausto como lo veían sonreía de haber salvado su vida aun cuando tuviera que lidiar con su odio. Conrad y Gisela se retiraron para ir a la enfermería.

- Conrad, ¿Qué esta pasado?- pregunto ella.

- No lo sé Gisela, solo sé que el maou ha salvado la vida de mis hermanos.- dijo el.- Y creo que también ha salvado al país entero.

- Pero ¿de qué?

- Yorak me informo de unos sucesos extraños y después desapareció.

- Y piensas que el maou se enteró y vino a ayudar.

- Si pero no llegaría a tiempo de poder ganar nuestra confianza y avisar del peligro.

- Así que el mismo creo otro problema, tanto a nosotros como a nuestros enemigos.

- Es una posibilidad.

- Conrad él no es malo.- dijo Gisela.- La herida de Gwendal afectaba un pulmón, sin ayuda hubiera muerto lenta y dolorosamente.

- Lo sé, también sé que curarlo le habrá dejado exhausto y sin energías.- dijo Conrad.- Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo es vulnerable.

Salió de la enfermería y recorrió los pasillos hasta que lo encontró apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

- Majestad, ¿Qué os pasa?- pregunto él fingiendo no saberlo.

- No es nada.- contesto el maou enderezándose.

- Me permitís acompañaros a vuestras habitaciones y llamar al médico.

- No nada del médico, pero podéis acompañarme.- accedio el rey.

Caminaron en silencio una vez en la habitación Yuuri se sentó en la cama y le miro.

- ¿Cómo es que no me odias cuando he tratado así a tus hermanos?

- Me esta preguntando si los quiero, lo hago con toda mi alma.

- ¿Entonces?

- Wolfram estará seguro a vuestro lado, son muchos los nobles que le quieren de trofeo

- ¿No te preocupa que conmigo sea lo mismo?

- Pero con vos estará por encima de ellos y a salvo.

- Y tu otro hermano ...

- Gwendal es fuerte sé que el superara sus heridas y Gisela me ha dicho que lo que vio no era muy grave.- mintió Conrad.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Ella abandono el trono, me informaron que cogió un barco y partió.- Constesto Conrad mirandole la lod ojos en los que Yuuri solo veia sinceridad.

- Conrad puedo confiar en ti.- pido Yuuri.

- Si majestad, desde el principio decidí daros la oportunidad de probar que sois un rey digno.

- Gracias Conrad, Yorak tenía razón al decir que tú me apoyarías.

- Yorak, ¿está vivo? ¿Está bien?- pregunto Conrad en su voz yuuri pudo detectar un poco de ansiedad por saber el estado del espia.

- Si, llego a mis tierras malherido, tubo suerte lo encontro un amigo que venia a visitarme, el lo recogio aun siendo mazoku y lo llevo hasta mi para curar sus heridas.- respondió.

- Tú, tú lo salvaste.- dijo Conrad, el rey lo miro extrañado.- Con vuestro majutsu.

- Bueno es fuerte, pero si le ayude un poco con majutsu.- dijo modestamente cuando en realidad se había pasado dos días al borde del colapso para mantener con vida al espía.- El cuándo se recuperó lo suficiente me conto que uno de vuestros 10 nobles intentaría un golpe de estado, aunque casi no sería así ya que vuestra madre estaba implicada.

- Pero aun así sin la aprobación del templo el pueblo se alzaría en contra.

- El templo estaba bajo coacción, la hermana de la sacerdotisa fue capturada y amenazaban con matarla claro si no accedía a dar el visto bueno.

- Pero como estuvo ocurriendo todo esto sin saberlo.- se dijo Conrad.

- Al enterarme, lo principal fue recuperar a la cautiva, después informar al templo y finalmente a vosotros.- continuo.- Pero el traidor se empezó a mover sin saber que habían perdido al rehén, ordeno a vuestra madre partir y reunio a los nobles para informar de la fuga, de su intencion de tomar el control hasta que el templo diera el nombre de otro para el puesto, así que hice mi jugada irrumpi en la reunion y exigí el trono, engatuse a los nobles, después fui al templo y hable con la sacerdotisa, el resto ya lo sabes todo.

- Como pensé nos has salvado.- dijo admirado.

- El único problema es que hacemos a partir de ahora.- pidio Yuuri.

- ¿Quien es el traidor?

- Stofel.- respondio Yuuri.

- No me sorprende que sea el, lleva años en el poder como regente de mi madre.

- Pues no era suficiente para él.

- Quiere otra guerra contra los humanos, recuperar el poco territorio que perdimos en la anterior guerra solo es una excusa barata para matar humanos, ahora que ya lo sabemos estaremos en alerta.

- Es un lameculos, rastrero y traidor, no le quiero a ni alrededor pero sin el apoyo de tus hermanos debo tenerle cerca para vigilarlo.

- ¿Por qué se comprometió con Wolfram?

- Tu tío otra vez, se lo había prometido a la persona que secuestro a la hermana de la sacerdotisa.- respondió.- Así que…

- Te comprometiste con el haciendo que fuera intocable, además de poder poner más guardias a su alrededor que le protegían mientras le impedían escapar.

- Si, el susto que me han dado tus hermanos, hizo que dijera cosas tan irracionales como que no lo curaran pero sé que tu hermano es fuerte.

- Si majestad lo es, y más su tiene un rey que le cura hasta estar exhausto.- dijo Conrad.- Fui por los pasadizos para curar sus heridas y os vi con él.

- Cuando me enfrié y me di cuenta de lo que dije tuve que esperar hasta poder ir con el.- dijo.- No me podía retractar.

- Lo se, majestad.- animo.- Y Gwendal también lo entenderá cuando se lo expliquemos.

- Y Wolfram.- dijo Yuuri.

- El también.

- Cuando las cosas se hayan estabilizado del todo y tengamos a Stofel bajo control, si uno de los dos desea asumir el mando no me opondré, no vine buscando el poder sino ayudar.

- No os preocupéis por eso ahora.- dijo Conrad.- Quiero comunicarme con yorak y traerlo aquí si es posible.

- No lo traje conmigo para que no me relacionaran con el así la confusión aumentaría.

- Además de dejarlo en un lugar seguro, sin arriesgar su vida.

- Conrad ves a descansar mañana cuidaras de Gwendal, ahora esta custodiado por mi guardia personal.

- ¿Y Wolfram?

- Su castigo por intentar escaparse será permanecer a mi lado las 24 horas del día.

- Las 24 horas incluso dormir.- dijo conrad que le entraron a la vez ganas de golpearle por poner en tal situacion a su hermano y aplaudirle por sus agallas de dormir con un Wolfram muy enfadado.

- Si dormirá en mi habitación.- Sonrió al ver la cara de Conrad.- Por esa cara no sabes si enfadarte conmigo o admirarme por valiente, ¿Verdad?

- Mi hermano no lo va aceptar de buen grado.

- Lo sé, buenas noches Conrad.

-Buenas noches Heika.- se despidió captando la indirecta.

Al día siguiente mientras Conrad estaba ocupado con Gwendal. Yuuri y Wolfram estaban en el despacho principal. Llevaban largos minutos allí sin hablar solo midiéndose mutuamente.

- Wolfram sabes el castigo por desobedecer al Maou.

- Si lo sé.

- Que debería hacer.

- Hazlo que te parezca, disfruta mientras tengas el poder no creo que dures mucho.

- Tu boca te traerá problemas, tienes suerte que sea paciente y comprensivo.

- Eso díselo a mi hermano casi muerto.

- Tu hermano se recupera de su herida, ahora mismo está Conrad con él.

- Sobrevivió.- susurro.

- Si, lo hizo.- le confirmo.- él y tú aun me podréis dar la batalla que queráis.

Wolfram le miro, la pequeña sonrisa hacia parecer que estaba contento de la recuperación de su hermano, lo cual era una contradicción ya que por su orden las heridas sin tratar debería quererlo muerto. ¿Que pasaba aqui?.

- Bien ahora tu castigo, lo vamos a suavizar sé que eres un soldado y lo soportarías sin problemas pero no quiero estropearte siendo mi prometido.- dijo Yuuri sabiendo que eso lo enfadaría.- A partir de ahora permanecerás a mi lado, solo podrás alejarte de mí vista si yo te lo permito, ya he ordenado que lleven tus cosas a mis habitaciones.

Wolfram creía que alucinaba tenía que haber escuchado mal, su castigo era permanecer al lado del usurpador y solo este podía darle permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. Maldito cabrón sí que era listo se aseguraba su presa y le humillaba a la vez.

- Ahora bien, si yo tuviera tu promesa de no escaparte dejaría el castigo a solo permanecer las noches conmigo, el resto del tiempo lo puedes dedicar a tus obligaciones como siempre.

Ahí estaba la jugada buena, le daba a elegir entre parecer su mascota o parecer su prometido, ya que según la costumbres no era mal visto que una pareja comprometida compartiera cama y consumara la unión y si un retoño venia en camino se formalizaba el matrimonio sin más escándalo. Siendo su mascota estaría humillado, además de que no podría ni ver a su hermano ni cuidar de él. Bueno el compromiso siempre se puede deshacer.

- Prometo no volver a escaparme.- dijo finalmente.

- De acuerdo, podeis retiraros y continuar con la tarea anterior.- dijo a los dos guardias que lo habian acompañado continuamente hasta ahora.- Supungo que ahora iras a ver a tu hermano, cuando llegues allí dile a Conrad que venga a verme.

Ya estaba, así sin más, le daba la confianza de que mantendría su promesa. Aun mas confundido se dirigió a la habitación de Gwendal. Al entrar se encontró con Conrad ayudando a Gisela a poner el vendaje.

- Wolfram, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Gisela.

- Si, ¿y mi hermano?.- pregunto.

- Él es fuerte, aún no ha recuperado la consciencia pero su majutsu le ayuda mucho en su recuperación ya no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer más que este lo mas cómodo posible.

- Gisela, como es posible? Yo lo vi, vi como esa daga se clavaba dañando el pulmón.

- Su excelencia tuvo ayuda.- dijo simplemente.- sino estaría muerto.

- ¿De quién? ¿De ti?

- No, no fui yo.- dijo Gisela.

- Tampoco me lo diras ¿verdad?.- dijo Wolfram.- Conrad, tú también lo sabes.

Conrad le miro quería decírselo y calmar sus inquietudes, pero su rey le había pedido que guardara silencio. En parte lo entendía quería ganarse su confianza sin que Wolfram sintiera que tenía que estarle agradecido.

- Esa persona me nos ha pedido que guardemos silencio.

- Bueno da igual ya lo averiguare.- dijo el.- Conrad, el Maou dice que vayas a verle.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia su hermano para comprobar su estado el mismo sin ver las caras primero intrigadas y después sonrientes, Wolfram ya no llamaba a Yuuri "el usurpador". El día paso lentamente, su hermano no despertaba del todo solo lo suficiente para poder alimentarlo y enseguida se sumía en un profundo sueño, llego la noche y su temida estancia en la habitación del rey, por derecho el maou podía exigirle acostarse con él. Nervioso se cambió a su pijama una especie de bata suelta y se tumbó bajo las mantas. Le vio entrar, sin decir nada Yuuri se empezó a cambiar delante de el sin ninguna vergüenza. Sabía que tenía unos 50 años y el tenía 80 pero aparentaban la misma edad. Pero el cuerpo del rey era diferente al suyo, sus hombros eran un poco más anchos y era unos centimetros mas alto, era delgado pero con los musculos definidos, en definitiva era muy atractivo cuándo llego al castillo se había fijado en el y aun teniendo un cuarto de sangre humana pensó en coquetear con él y ver qué pasaba, claro que eso fue antes de que convirtiera su vida en un caos. El maou se puso unos pantalones cómodos y se acercó a la cama, metiéndose en ella. Wolfram no se movió de su sitio.

- Wolfram, quiero que sepas que aunque te he obligado a aceptar el compromiso, no quiero ni deseo obligarte a quererme, así que quiero que estés tranquilo y duermas.

- Entonces ¿para que todo esto?

- He dicho que no te obligare no que no intente convencerte, tu sabes bien cuando alguien esté interesado en ti ¿verdad?

Por desgracia habiendo nacido con la belleza de su madre pero en versión hombre y aun con la protección de la Maou había tenido que lidiar con un montón de moscones. Entonces se dio cuenta que ya no contaba con su madre, ahora cualquiera podía intentar llevárselo a la fuerza, si no fuera porque estaba comprometido tendría que haber estado alerta las 24 horas del día para que no lo secuestraran. Miro al Maou realmente podía pensar que esta persona le ofrecía protección solo a cambio de que le diera una oportunidad.

- Buenas noches, Majestad.

- Llámame Yuuri, por favor Wolfram.- pidio el moreno.- Buenas noches.

Alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada una silenciosa sombra cruzo la habitación se colocó a un lado de la cama alzo el cuchillo y lo descargo con toda su fuerza sobre el durmiente rubio.

* * *

><p>Perdon por las faltas de acentos y alguna que otra v por b y viceversa.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste.

Como siempre Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, Etc. Etc. Etc.

* * *

><p>Este despertó con el grito de dolor de Yuuri para ver al rey sobre el mientras sujetava a otro hombre y de su espalda sobresalía un cuchillo. El asesino cogió el arma y la retiro de Yuuri que grito, el hombre aprovecho y lo empujo tirándolo sobre la cama mientras escapaba. Los guardias no le dejaron ir muy lejos pero en la reyerta el asesino murió. Gisela llego corriendo a examinar al rey, por suerte el puñal solo le había dado en el hombro, cerro la herida con su magia e inmovilizo el brazo y le prohibió hacer ningún esfuerzo. Después se retiró dejando a Yuuri, Conrad y Wolfram solos.<p>

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto a su hermano.

- Estoy bien, pero el objetivo del asesino era yo ¿verdad?- respondio Wolfram.

- Si, no pensé que se atrevieran a intentar matarte conmigo al lado, aunque si les hubiese salido bien siempre podrían haber hecho creer que fui yo quien lo hizo.- Dijo Yuuri.

- Las cuentas de mi familia contigo no hacen más que crecer.- dijo Conrad.

- Me gustaría pensar que más que favores, estoy ayudando a amigos, Conrad.- Comento Yuuri.

- Y lo soy, Yuuri heika.- Aseguro Conrad.

- Eso es bueno oírlo Conrad.- dijo sonriente. Tocaron a la puerta.- Pasen.

- Heika, su excelencia Gwendal ha despertado.- Informo un soldado.

- Gracias.- dijo al soldado.- Vamos a vestirnos y hablemos todos.

- Si, majestad.- dijo Conrad.

- Es Yuuri, no habíamos quedado en que éramos amigos.- replico el rey.

- Si Yuuri.- Conrad sonrio.

Mientras el rubio detrás de ellos se estaba vistiendo algo molesto por la confianza entro su hermano y el maou, él era su prometido aunque fuera obligado, solo él tendría que tener derecho de llamarle por su nombre. Terminaron de vestirse y fueron a la habitación de Gwendal que estaba sentado apoyado en múltiples almohadas mientras Gisela le examinaba de nuevo.

- Bueno, te vas a recuperar por completo en pocos días pero debes descansar por lo menos otros dos días.

- Gisela, mis obligaciones no van a descansar conmigo.- replico el hombre.

- Heika, él debe estarse quieto por lo menos dos días para que sane bien del todo.- exigio la medica.

- Y así lo hará, Gisela dejamos solo por favor.- pidio Yuuri.

-Si, heika.-

- Gwendal, me alegro de verte despierto, nos has tenido muy preocupados.- Dijo Conrad.

- ¿Que ha estado pasando?.- pregunto Gwendal.

- No, mucho.- dijo Wolfram.

- ¿no mucho? – Dijo Yuuri molesto.- Esta noche casi te matan, pero eso es casi nada.

- Han intentado matarte.- dijo preocupado.

- Si pero el maou lo ha protegido.- contesto Conrad.

- Entonces tanto mi vida como a suya te la debemos a ti.- declaro Gwendal.

- Sabes que yo te cure, ¿verdad?.- le dijo el rey.

- Si, yo puedo sentir diferencias en el poder de las personas y tú gastaste mucho así que lo recuerdo con claridad.- le explico.

- Entonces escucharas lo que tengo que contaros.- pidio el moreno.

Wolfram no salía de su asombro, el usurpador ahora resultaba ser su salvador y su propia madre había ayudado a la traicion de su tio. Stofel quería hacerse con el poder y había planeado venderle a él, asesinar a sus hermanos y su madre harta de todo solo se habia marchado abandonandolos a su suerte. Si antes no sabía que pensar de el ahora aún era peor. Miro a su hermano Gwendal vivo gracias a Yuuri, y el mismo le debía la vida.

- Gwendal, no deseo tu gratitud sino tú ayuda, esto no ha terminado, yo solo he puesto obstáculos en su camino.- dijo Yuuri.

- Tienes razón, debemos desenmascarar a ese traidor.-dijo Gwendal.- Conrad llama a Gunter, que venga al castillo.

- Pero si tiene una prohibición, no puede pisar el castillo.- Dijo Wólfram.

- Pero esa orden la dio nuestra madre verdad, además si alguien reclama di que es una orden del Maou que a pedio que Gunter sea su tutor.- dijo Gwendal.

- Gunter es uno de los 10 nobles y además es un erudito versado en historia del país y de todo el protocolo de la casa real.- Le explico Conrad.

- Además es un amigo leal.

- Y un pesado.- declaro Wolfram.

- Wolfram…- regaño su hermano.

Gwendal estaba encajando muchas piezas en su lugar, extraños comportamientos de su madre, la forma en que alejaron a Gunter del castillo. La marcha forzada de su amigo y pareja le había frustrado y enfadado, su madre sabia de su relación aun no oficial y aun así había decretado su expulsión indefinida del castillo, dejándolos aún más aislados para facilitar los propósitos de sus enemigos.

- Yo mismo le llamare a palacio, si es una orden mia nadie se opondrá.- se ofrecio Yuuri, se había fijado en Gwendal mientras hablada y noto que el noble deseaba su vuelta por algo mas que amistad y apoyo.

- Gracias.- dijo Gwendal.

- Bien, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar lo que queda de noche.- dijo Yuuri.- Pero antes Conrad elige a dos guardias mas de confianza y ponlos patrullando este lado de la fachada, solo para prevenir nuevas fugas, entendido.

- Si, Yuuri heika.- contesto Conrad con una sonrisa.

- Vamonos, Wolfram ya deben haber limpiado y tu hermano necesita descansar.- Le dijo Yuuri , Wolfram sin decir nada salio seguido del Maou.

- Al final ha mantenido su compromiso.- dijo Gwendal.

- Es por la seguridad de Wolfram.

- Tambien habras notado que el nuevo Maou no solo piensa en protegerlo.- puntializo Gwendal.

- Si, se que se siente atraccion por nuestro hermano, pero ya han estado durmiendo juntos y sabes que si hubiera pasado algo en contra de su voluntad lo habriamos notado, Wolfram confia lo suficiente en el para dormir.

- Eso parace aun asi no me gusta pensar en que esta en la cama del rey a su merced, ¿a ti si?

- Es mi hermano tambien- respondio Conrad.- No, no me gusta, pero creo en Yuuri.

- Esta bien, dejare el asunto, mientras Wolfram siga de acuerdo con el compromiso.

Ya en la habitacion Yuuri y Wolfram volvieron a acostarse en la cama, aunque la herida estaba cerrada habia sido profunda y el dolor volvia al pasarse los efectos calmantes del poder de Gisela, se coloco de lado pero sentia frio y estaba incomodo, ponerse una camisa estaba descartado, le haria doler la herida tambien.

- ¿que pasa?.- pregunto Wolfram al notarlo inquieto.

- Tengo frio, pero en otra posicion me duele la herida.- Contesto Yuuri, enonces sintio como wolfram se acercaba pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de su cintura.- ¿Wolfram?

- Eres un enclenque, asi ya no tienes frio ¿verdad?.- dijo simplemente.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer...- lo sintio tensarse.- por un amigo.- termino el rubio.

Yuuri sonrio, se relajo del todo y sintiendo el calor de su prometido se durmio placidamente.

Al dia siguiente revoco la orden de expulsion de Gunter y este llego al castillo por la tarde siguiendo el protocolo se presento ante el nuevo rey.

- Majestad en un honor haber sido elegido para ser vuestro profesor.- dijo Gunter.

- Sir Von Gunter, he oido que sois un erudito, por favor guiarme para que pueda entender mejor a mi pais y mi gente.- dijo Yuuri.

- Ohhh, sereis un magnifico rey, vuestro interes en el bienestar del pais es una prueva de ello.- respondio Gunter con brillitos alrededor de la cara.

Yuuri se quejo interiormente al pensar que Gwendal pudiera estar enamorado de esta persona. Aunque amable parecia ser del tipo pegajoso, vamos un pesado como lo habia descrito Wolfram el dia anterior.

- Majestad, puedo haceros una pregunta.- pidio el consejero.

- Adelante.- accedio.

- ¿Donde se encuentran Gwendal o Conrad?, suelen estar siempre con el maou.- pregunto Gunter, en su voz podia oirse la preocupacion.

- Von Voltaire se encuentra en cama fue herido hace dos dias pero se recupera y Conrad estara con el, supongo.- contesto Yuuri con una sonrisa, Gunter se veia inquieto por la suerte de su pareja no se habia equivocado con ellos al final.- Esta en su habitacion, retirate y mañana nos reuniemos para decidir el horario para las clases.

Gunter hizo una reverencia y salio en la direccion de la habitacion del herido al llegar toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran. Conrad se asomo le vio y con una sonrisa le dejo pasar saliendo el de la habitacion.

- Gwendal...- dijo acercandose lentamente.

- No es tanto como parece, mañana Gisela me dejara salir de la cama y hacer mis actividades normales.- Le intento tranquilizar Gwendal.

Gunter se sento en la cama y se inclino hasta posar su cabeza en el hombro de Gwendal mientras le abrazaba suavemente. Gwendal tomo su cabeza con las manos y se la acerco hasta poder besar los labios que habia añorado durante esas dos semanas. Gunter gimio y abrio la boca cuando sintio la otra lengua rozar sus labios pidiendo entrar, volviendo el beso placenteramente profundo, apasionado pero aun tierno y cariñoso.

- Cuando el rey me dijo que estabas herido, casi salgo corriendo para venir a verte.- dij Gunter al terminar el beso.

- Eres demasiado disciplinado y formal para ceder ante un impulso asi.- comento Gwendal con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Que ha estado pasando? ¿Donde esta tu madre? ¿Quien es el rey que me a traido de nuevo a tu lado?.- Gwendal paro las preguntas poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Mi tio Stofel queria quedarse con el poder, convencio a mi madre para abandonar el trono, secuestro a la hermana de la sacerdotisa de Shinou, planeaba matarme a mi y a Conrad y vender a Wolfram, Yorak se entero de la conspiracion pero lo captuaron escapo hace unas dos semanas y llego a las propiedades del actual Maou, este curo sus heridas y al enterarse decidio ayudarnos.- Explico

- Dios mio, tu tio me parecia demasiado obsesionado con el poder y tener la supremacia sobre las otras razas pero se ha convertido en un monstruo.- Exclamo Gunter.- Yuuri heika, es mazoku que hacia en un reino humano.

- El es en su mayor parte mazoku pero tiene algo de sangre humana, es hijo de la hermana del Maou anterior a mi madre, que tenia sangre mezclada y de un mazoku puro.- respondio Gwendal.- Su padre murio en la ultima guerra y la madre se fue a vivir con su familia humana.

- Aun asi sera un magnifico maou.- dijo emocionado.

- Le queda mucho por aprender, aunque admito que es leal, sabe actuar cuando es preciso y tiene algo de mal caracter cuando cree que se ha cometido una injusticia.- dijo recordando su cara y las ordenes que dio cuando les capturo al intentar huir, ciertamente en ese momento estaban siendo injustos con el.- Y aun queda mucho por hacer antes de que tengamos la situacion controlada del todo.

- Si, habria que reunir pruebas de la traicion de Stofel.- dijo Gunter.

- Eso sera lo primero, aunque Yorak declare para el resto de nobles no sera suficiente.- estubo de acuerdo Gwendal.

- Si es cierto.- estubo de acuerdo.- Y ahora me explicaras como el serio y recto Gwendal intento hacer que su hermano se fugara.- pidio haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

Al dia siguiente se reunieron todos en el despacho del rey.

- Bueno una de las cosas que hay que organizar es un baile por el compromiso de sus altezas.- dijo Gunter.

- Con todo lo que esta pasando no creo que sea buena idea.

- Al contrario.- intervino Gwendal.- Es parte del protocolo, no podemos posponerlo sin levantar rumores, ademas de que haremos que Stofel no tenga sospechas de que ha sido descubierto.

- Lo entiendo, bien organizarlo como mejor os parezca.- dijo Yuuri.- Bueno yo he recibido noticias ya estan listos para hacer la incursion a la propiedad que nos señalo Yorak, he dado mi permiso para proceder, intentaran salvar a todos los que puedan ademas de conseguir pruebas contro Stoffel.

- Bien, confiaremos en tus hombres.- dijo Gwendal.

- Otra cosa Gunter si vamos a hacer una fiesta de compromiso debemos invitar a los paises humanos, sobretodo a pequeño Cimarron que nos esta prestando su apoyo en esto.- Todos le miraron consternados pero entendian que teniendo un rey con sangre humana tenian que avanzar diplomaticamente.

- Si majestad.- contesto Gunter.

El baile se fijo para dentro de dos semanas los dias transcurrian tranquilos, llegaron noticias de la incursion, habian rescatado a todos los que estaban prisioneros. Yuuri avanzava con sus clases mientras que Wolfram estaba metido de lleno en la organizacion del baile, el castillo respiraba feliz de ver que todo habia acabado bien. A la hora del almuerzo se reunieron todos a poner ideas en comun una de las criadas se entro con una jarra y relleno la copa de Yuuri.

- Marie, ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto otra criada al entrar y verla.- ¿ Y tu bebe?

El rey ya tenia su copa casi en los labios cuando Marie se la tiro de un manotazo.

- Perdonarme, mi rey, por favor, mi bebe, se llevaron a mi bebe y me pidieron que hiciera esto.- exclamo sollozando.- Ahora lo mataran.

- Conrad trae a Gisela corriendo.

- Habeis tomado algo?.- pregunto preocupado.

- No pero haz lo que digo como si lo hubiera hecho.- ordeno.- Gwendal llama a dos soldados de confianza.

- Si majestad.

- Marie sabes donde tienen a tu bebe.

- Si, estan en la parte sur del castillo en el cobertizo.

- Esa parte esta descuidada, solo se patrulla tres veces al dia.

- Ya estan aqui.- anuncio Gwendal dejando entrar a los soldados seguidos de Conrad y Gisela.

- Escuchar han secuestrado al bebe de esta mujer estan en la parte sur del castillo en el cobertizo, le vais a acompañar sin que lo noten y lo primero de todo es que los protegais a los dos.- Ordeno Yuuri.

-Pero mi rey ella intento...

- Lo intento pero ella misma me salvo.- dijo el rey.- No aceptare fallos.

- Si, majestad.- dijeron los soldados.

- Conrad, ve con ellos.-

- Si heika.

- Majestad, ¿bebio algo?

- La copa rozaba mis labios, pero solo me salpido.

- Voy a examinarlo pero hay que quitar las ropas empapadas para que no pueda absorber veneno por la piel.- pidio la medico.

Al cabo de un rato Gisela confirmo que aunque habia absorvido veneno era muy poco, le dio un antidoto y descansar el resto del dia, Conrad llego una hora despues habian rescatado al bebe pero los dos secuestradores habian muerto, como unico castigo para la mujer se determino su expulsion del castillo pero Yuuri pidio que se le encontrara un trabajo en el pueblo antes de que se fuera. Ya en la habitacion real, el maou se desperto al sentir la caricia de una mano.

- Hola.- saludo.

- Enclenque casi te matan.- dijo Wolfram entre serio, triste y preocupado.

- Lo se.- dijo incorporandose.

Wolfram se inclino y beso sus labios, un simple roze cargado de anhelo por la persona amada y que podia haber perdido ese dia. Yuuri lo cogio de la nuca y tomo su boca hambrientamente, con su lengua pidio que abriera su boca y cuando lo hizo comenzo a explorarlo, saboreandolo intensamente, se separaron por falta de aire. Wolfram llevo sus manos a la camisa del moreno y la desabrocho quitandosela, mientras la bajaba por sus brazos empezo a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello bajando hasta su clavicula que mordio y lamio arrancando un gemido a Yuuri. Esta cogio el borde de la camisa del rubio y tiro para sacarsela, lo tumbo la la vez que bajaba sus manos hasta el cinturon y lo desabrochaba Wolfram lebanto las caderas facilitando que le quitara los pantalones que acabaron en el suelo.

- Wolfram ¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunto Yuri.

- Claro que si, idiota.- contesto este.

Ya sin dudas se entregaron el uno al otro roces, besos, caricias cada vez mas ardiente y urgentes entonces Wolfram tomo la mano de Yuuri, ensalivo tres dedos y la guio a su entrada, con cuidado el moreno le preparo para recibirle una vez estubo listo lo tomo suavemente penetrandolo profundamente cada vez hasta que poco a poco sus movimientos cogian velocidad, Wolfram cogio su ereccion y se masturbo al ritmo de Yuuri. No aguanto mucho mas se corrio mientras gemia el nombre de su amado contrayendo tan fuerte su musculos que Yuuri se quedo quieto y llego al climax. Yuuri salio del rubio y se tumbo a su lado abrazandolo quedandose dormidos.

Al dia siguiente fueron al templo donde se encontrarian al mensajero con los informes del rescate de hacia semana y media, Gwendal y Conrad iban vigilantes mientras que Yuuri y Wolfram estaban en una acalorada discusion. Que acabo con Yuuri cayendo del caballo despues de ser golpeado por un furioso rubio, entonces se eschucho una risa que venia desde las escleras de la entrada al templo.

* * *

><p>Sigan perdonando todas mis falta que no tengo el corrector funcionando.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo, la verdad se me acabaron las ganas de pensar asi que lo acorte.

Como siempre Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, Etc. Etc. Etc.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, creo que aun convertido en Maou no cambiaras nunca.- dijo una voz conocida.<p>

Todos se giraron y vieron un hombre de pelo negro y ojos oscuros mirandolos divertido.

- Heika, ¿que haces aqui?.- dijo yuuri.

- Pues he venido a verte.- respondio el muchacho.- Y deja de llamarme Heika que tu eres un rey.

- Si, si es la costumbre hombre.- Dijo el moreno.- Este es Murata, mi mejor amigo, un gran Sabio y hermano del rey de su pais, estaba conmigo cuando encontramos a Yorak, el organizo todo el plan.

-Yuuri ya esta terminado el informe que mande hacer.

- Dinos, por favor.

- Aqui fuera no, vamos dentro del templo.- Sugirio Conrad entoncves entraron todos.

- Ahora.

- En el castillo aparte de la secuestrada habian 10 rehenes mas, todos los hemos trasladamos a tu finca. Ademas habian tres muertos, todos soldados. Uno de los rehenes es destacable en cuanto se recupero dijo que era el ayudante personal de Stofel.

- ¿Raven?, Raven estaba prisionero de nuestro tio.

- Si y estaba en muy mal estado, ambas piernas y varias costillas rotas, contusiones y anemia provocada por las heridas y una mala nutricion.- informo.

- ¿Pero porque?.- Pregunto Yuuri.

- El se opuso a las maquinaciones de Stofel e intento avisarlos pero por supuesto le capturaron, despues de intentar escapar tres veces, su tio ordeno que lo rompieran las dos piernas, para impedir su fuga.

- Dios, pero que monstruo.- Exclamo Wolfram horrorizado.- Nunca pense que fuera posible que Raven se opusiera a Stofel.

- Raven le es leal, pero su fidelidad al pais es aun mayor y sabia que lo que tenia planeado solo traeria sufrimiento y miseria al pais.

- E hizo lo que pudo por intentar evitarlo.- dijo Gunter.- Sin duda un verdadero patriota.

- ¿Y el resto?- pregunto Yuuri.

- Los demas solo contusiones, alguna costilla rota y abrasiones de los grilletes, todos eran empleados del servicio del castillo de Stofel que se enteraron de los planes de su amo.

- Y los soldados muertos?

- Igual que Raven intentaron escapar para dar la alerta pero con ellos no dudaron en matarlos.- Dijo murata.- Bueno esta es la mejor parte, tenemos cartas y lo que es mejor testigos de la traicion de ese desalmado, el mejor de ellos es Raven pero esta debil.

- Stofel no se quedara parado mucho mas tiempo, creo que hara su jugada en el baile por el compromiso de sus altezas.- Dijo Conrad.- Aunque hay mucha seguridad pero habra demasiada gente y ya debe saber que he perdido a todos sus prisioneros.

-¿cuantos intentos van ya?- pregunto Murata.

- Contra Yuuri solo uno.- informo Gwendal

- Pero ha intentado matar a Gwendal y a Wolfram intentando dejarme como el culpable.- dijo Yuuri.

- En un lugar tan concurrido como un baile, intentara colar un asesino.- expuso Conrad

- Hay que deternerlo antes de la fiesta.- Dijo Wolfram.

- Entonces llamemos a los diez nobles y presentemos las pruebas, tambien habra que traer a Raven y que de testimonio eso acabara con su influencia de inmediato.- propuso Gunter.

- Esta bien.- dijo Yuuri.- Murata te puedes encargar de escoltarles hasta aqui, si son nuestros hombres estaran mas seguros, firmare un salvoconducto para que no tengais ningun probelmas en tierras mazoku.

- De acuerdo, pero nos llevara unos 4 dias entre llegar prepararlos para el viaje y volver.- Planifico el sabio.- Justo un dia antes del baile.

- Nos viene bien asi podriamos hacer una reunion aprovechando que los nobles ya estan reunidos y Stofel no podra no asistir sin delatarse.- sugirio Gunter.

- Pero eso no significa que tambien el puede haber pensado que lo podemos hacer.- dijo Yuuri.

- Extremaremos la vigilancia por si intenta hacer su movimiento durante los dias antes del baile.- Dijo Gwendal.

La vida en el castillo trascurrio lentamente para todos mientras esperaban que llegara la fecha, los empleados estaban ocupados en organizar las habitaciones de los invitados, decorar, prepararlo todo emocionados por la perspectiva de una futura boda mas adelante al ver como Wolfram habia acabado aceptando al maou como pareja. Estos dos se encontraban en su dormitorio mientras intentaban estar tranquilos.

- Ahhhh, me exaspera toda esta espera.- exclamo el rubio.- Me gustaria que todo acabara de una vez.

- Lo se, yo tambien estoy harto de tener que mantenerme vigilante todo el tiempo.- dijo Yuuri.- Menos cuando estoy aqui contigo, claro.

- Enclenque.- dijo simplemente wolfram acercandose a el para besarlo.

Pero Yuuri no se conformaba con eso lo abrazo por la cintura pegandolo a el y profundizando el beso. Wolfram gimio y se dejo estar cediendo a la pasion de su rey, pronto las manos del moreno se colaron debajo de la camisa del rubio que se separo para llevar las manos los botones del frente de la ropa de su amante empezando a desabrocharlos, mientras wolfram estaba en ello Yuuri fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la cama sentandose en ella, Wolfram se subio a horcajadas encima de el antes de inclinarse y iniciar un nuevo beso lleno de hambrienta pasion. Yuuri exploraba el interior de su boca con una ardiente ternura que hacia que su corazón se acelerara peligrosamente. Entre caricias sensuales se iban quitando la ropa el uno al otro hasta quedar solo piel contra piel. el moreno se separo de la boca de Wolfram para jugar con sus pezones que mordisqueo y succiono arrancando gemidos de placer del rubio. Wolfram empezo a embestir con sus caderas contra el moreno haciendo que sus durezas de rozaran placenteramente. Yuuri los arrastro a los dos sobre la cama quedando tumbados de lado mientras se besaban, cogio una de las manos del rubio y la guio hasta su entrada, Wolfram dejo de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos, Yuuri le devolvio la mirada y asintio animandole a que lo tomara. Wolfram se llevo la mano a su boca pero Yuuri le detuvo y la acerco a sus labios, sacando la lengua para lamer los dedos antes de introducirlos en su boca cuando los tres dedos estubieron bien ensalivados solto su mano que sin demora viajo hasta su entrada explorandola antes de meter un dedo lentamente. Yuuri se tenso durante unos segundos por la extraña sensacion pero enseguida se relajo dejando que su amante continuara, al poco tiempo metio un segundo dedo los dejo quietos hasta que Yuuri se relajo de nuevo e iniciar una penetracion algo mas profunda llegando a dar con ese lugar especial dentro de el, haciando que el moreno se arqueara levemente por la nueva sensacion, Wolfram sonrio y le dio alli varias veces antes de meter el tercer dedo para el que no hubo ninguna resistancia. Yuuri que jadeaba completamente perdido en su placer se quejo cuando los dedos del rubio le abandonaron. Wolfram lo tumbo de espaldas y separo sus piernas colocandose en su entrada volvio a mirar a Yuuri que asintio dandole permiso para continuar. Wolfram se introdujo lentamente en Yuuri dandole tiempo para dilatarse del todo y acomodarlo en su interior, el moreno lo sentia extraño y tirante pero sin dolor una vez dentro por completo espero hasta que lo sintio relajarse entonces comenzo un lento vaiben hasta que dio con su centro de placer dentro de el moreno que se arqueo gimiendo de placer, entonces poco a poco fue acelerando, manteniendo las penetraciones profundas que los satisfacian a los dos al cabo de unos minutos Wolfram no podia mas, cogio la dureza de Yuuri y la masturbo al ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que sintio como se derramaba en su mano al llegar a su orgasmo a la vez los musculos de Yuuri se cerraron alrededor de Wolfram de forma que siguio embistiendo hasta llegar a su climax.

Wolfram salio de él y se tumbo a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los aun acelerados latidos de su corazon que poco a poco se calmaban mientras recuparaban el aliento.

- Te amo Wolfram.- Dijo Yuuri.

- Y yo a ti.- contesto wolfram pensando en que unas semanas antes le era inconcedible amarle tanto.

- ¿En que piensas?- pregunto Yuuri.

- En como te odiaba antes y en lo mucho que te amo ahora.- contesto.

- Era normal que lo hicieras, lo entendi en ese tiempo aun asi me enamore de ti y no pude evitar atarte a mi con todo lo que estubo a mi alcance.- confeso Yuuri.

- ¿Y si nunca te hubiera correspondido?- inquirio.

- A la larga te hubiera dejado marchar, no es mi estilo realmente ser un tirano.- respondio Yuuri.

- Que bien te vino que me enamorara ¿verdad?.- dijo Wolfram

- A todo segun mis planes, ¿cierto?.- Bromeo Yuuri mientras Wolfram se unia a su risa. Poco despues los dos se durmienron cobijados en el calor del otro.

Dos dias despues Stoffel se enfrento a un Raven muy debilitado pero firme en su declaracion, fueron exponiendo todas las pruebas de su conspiracion contra el reino, las muertes que habia ordenado y la tortura a la que habia sometido a aquellos que descubrian sus planes. Completamente derrotado, desembaino la espada y cargo contra el rey pero antes de llegar fue atravesado por las espadas de sus sobrinos. Asi acabo cualquier peligro. Como medida evitar el escandalo se dijo que Sir Von Stoffel estaba enfermo y se anuncio su muerte un dia despues del baile. Para la anterior Maou se la condeno al exilio bajo pena de carcel si alguna vez osaba pisar Shin Makoku. Dias mas tranquilos y prosperos llegarian de la mano de la nueva pareja real que celebraria su boda en tres meses, aunque no seria la ultima claro.

Epiologo.

Unas semanas mas tarde dentro de la camara real yacian la futura pareja en el lecho cuando Yuuri abrio los ojos despertando, se dio la vuelta de lado cuando llevandose una mano a la boca se bajo corriendo de la cama despertando al rubio que lo vio entrar en el baño. Wolfram se levanto extrañado por las prisas de su amante y se acerco a la puerta cuando oyo el sonido inconfundible de una persona vomitando, preocupado entro para verlo palido sentado en el suelo pero ya sin arcadas.

- Yuuri, ¿estas bien?- pregunto tontamente.

- Estoy mareado.- se quejo.

- Vamos a la cama, llamare a Gisela.- le dijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se presentaron no solo Gisela sino tambien sus hermanos.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto la medico.

- Solo se desperto y entonces se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar.

- Heika, ¿le duele algo?.- pregunto tocando su frente para comprobar su temperatura.

- No solo estoy cansado y un poco mareado.- dijo Yuuri.

- Bien, Conrad puedes ordenar que traigan un desayuno ligero.- pidio Gisela.

- Pero si aun esta mareado...- empezo Conrad

- Por favor.- le interrumpio Gisela.

- De acuerdo.- acepto el.

- Majestad voy a examinaros para ver que os pasa.- le dijo la sanadora mientras ponia una de sus manos sobre su vientre y concentrava su energia examiandolo, al cabo de unos minutos se aparto sonriente.- Bien en cuanto llegue el desayuno te lo tomaras todo es una orden del medico.

- Entonces ¿esta bien?.- pregunto Wolfram.

- Si lo que le pasa es normal en su estado.- dijo la medico.

- ¿En su estado?¿Quieres decir que...?

- Si su alteza ha concebido, diria que esta de unas seis semanas.

- No es posible, soy un hombre.- dijo Yuuri.

- Yuuri no sabes que los hombres mazoku pueden concebir cada tres meses durante un mes.- Le informo Conrad.

- No, no lo sabia. Entonces ¿tu tambien puedes estar...?- le pregunto a Wolfram.

- No, yo estoy en mi periodo no fertil.- Dijo Wolfram poniendose rojo.

- Dios, bonito lio, bueno la boda se va tener que adelantar cuanto antes mejor.- Gruño Gwendal.

- ¿Yo llevo dentro de mi un bebe?- pregunto Yuuri incredulo.

- Darme vuestra mano os enseñare a sentirlo.- le dijo la sanadora cogiendo su mano y guiando su majutsu para que sintiera la vida que habia en su interior.

Cuando la encontro Yuuri sonrio y una gran felicidad le inundo.- Si esta ahi, ohhh es maravilloso.- dijo encantado.

- Como es posible que no lo hablaran antes.- pidio Gwendal.

- Bueno yo no estaba en el momento adecuado para concebir asi que estaba tranquilo y pense que como Yuuri tenia un cuarto de sangre humana tampoco podria igual que Conrad.

- ¿Quien dijo que Conrad no puede? Para el seria un embarazo con un poco de riesgo pero posible.- explico Gisela.

- Si, pero el anterior medico de la corte dijo que era imposible para mi.- dijo Conrad.

- Ya veo, menudo matasanos, que desgracias que aun se tengan ideas tan retrogadas como esas de que si eres de sangre mezclada los hombres no pueden embarazarse, concebir sin los cuidados adecuados es muy peligroso.- dijo con rabia la medico.

- Suerte que llegaste tu.- agradecio Conrad.

- Por ello no me deja casi tocarlo durante ese mes, por si acaso.- renego Yorak desde la puerta.

- Yorak!.- Dijo Conrad avanzando hacia el.

- Bueno aqui esta su desayuno majestad.- dijo dandole la bandeja a Conrad que la llevo hasta la cama. Yuuri se incorporo y comenzo a comer con hambre superando su mareo.

Gisela miraba a los hombres de la habitacion todos ellos eran guapos, leales, grandes guerreros y todos enamorados, no podia evitar sentir algo de pena por ver semejantes hombres fuera de circulacion. Sonrio mirando a la pareja real en como Wolfram hablaba con Yuuri mirandole con un amor aun mayor al saber que llevaba al hijo de ambos. Gwendal se excuso y se retiro seguramente para buscar a Gunter y contarle la buena noticia por que sabia que aunque parecia haberse quejado por tener que adelanter la boda la noticia le habia hecho feliz las noticia. Conrad y Yorak esos dos eran imposibles, solo Gisela conocia el hecho de que Conrad ya habia concebido pero por desgracia en uno de los entrenamientos se lastimo perdiendolo y alertandolos del error cometido por el otro medico. Por fortuna no hubo mas consecuencias y con los cuidados adecuados podia tener un embarazo y bebe sano cuando quisiera. Bueno espera que a partir de ahora los niños volvieran a llenar el palacio una nueva generacion para la nueva epoca de paz dentro y fuera de sus fronteras que esos hombres iban a traer.

Fin. 


End file.
